


Letters to a Lovely Crew

by frivilousthoughts



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, end of me3, hint at a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frivilousthoughts/pseuds/frivilousthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Normandy has crashed. Sheppard is gone. Her crew is still alive stranded on a deserted planet. It isn't long before they realize Sheppard has each a gift; one last audio letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to a Lovely Crew

**Author's Note:**

> so had this idea the other day :) hope you enjoy and I'll try to post them as quick as I can. Also imagine Sheppard's voice and anything in parenthesis is her actions.

Dear Joker,  
I want to apologize for not telling you this would happen. Yes, I knew I was destined to die. Would you have still joined me if you knew? (scoffs) I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk about that. God I'm going to miss your sarcasm, it honestly helped relieve so much tension. So thank you for being a light in the dark. I still remember when we first met and you were so open about your story. Your words taught me that a disability doesn't hinder greatness...(sighs) Don't ever forget that Joker. Looking back I wish we could have spent more time together. I think this is the most appropriate time to talk about Omega. I just wanted to say I don't regret what went down. Yeah we broke your code about being with a crew member and I hope you're ok with that. That night you showed me a gentle side to you, a side you hid quite well. (laughs softly) I never expected you to care so deeply for me. I wish we had pursued a greater relationship. Whose idea was it to only be a one night ordeal? And why did you break your code for me? I wonder that all the time, but I guess it's a little to late to attempt to clear that up.....(clears throat) I'm sorry for the rambling, you probably are trying to forget that event. It just kinda stayed with me all this time. Sitting down and recording made me reminisce... (there's silence for about a minute; Joker almost turns it off when she suddenly starts speaking again) Thank you for everything Thank you for being the first to join me when Cerberus revived me. You never even hesitated. Sure, sure the Alliance grounded you...I just can't believe such a blunt lie. You're the best god damn pilot in the universe, you have no equals. I owe you so much due to all the times you've saved me. Just by coming exactly when I needed you. How many times have I been in a collapsing structure? I just owe you so much Joker. (a very faint sniffling is heard) My life's over, but yours isn't. Please stay strong and stay you. Every once and awhile show others your gentle side. (chuckles) If you don't take care of my ship, I'll haunt your ass.....Good-bye Jeff. (a clicking is heard than the recording shuts off)

Joker stared down at the screen wishing there to be more. Why hadn't she said more? Angry and sadness flooded his body making him feel nauseas. He may never confess to it, but Omega was his favorite moment. He often wondered why their connection was severed-who put who in the friend zone? After listening to it two more times, he took the PSA to a cliff. He wasn't savvy enough to just erase its memory and he felt this way was more traditional, It was like a spreading of ashes. She wanted him to live so he had to let her go. He debated tossing it over for a minute before choosing just to drop it. "Good-bye Sheppard." he whispered as he finally let go. It flew straight down before colliding with a rock. From there the shattered pieces dispersed and tumbled to the bottom. At the bottom was a river with a current calmer than a breeze. Joker sighed before turning away. She was gone truly dead in his eyes.


End file.
